Love Is The Hardest Thing
by demon of the darkness flame
Summary: When two kitsunes are captured, it's Kurama and Hiei to the rescue... find out what happens when those same two kitsunes find out the TRUTH. (I really suck at summaries so take my word for this, its better than it sounds. Rated for swearing)COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Kurama: Okay, please tell me that you are not going humiliate you in  
this story.  
  
Hiei: yeah, I hope your next story you don't do that as well.  
  
DF: Don't worry, I won't humiliate you that much in this story, but  
in my next story, your on your own.  
  
H and Kr: scowling  
  
Silver and Crystal: yeah, that story I want to read.  
  
DF: Where'd you come from?  
  
Silver: The window.  
  
Crystal: Where else?  
  
DF: Can somebody do the freakn' disclaimer already!?!  
  
Disclaimer: Df doesn't own YYH but she wants too.  
  
Df: Thank you Kurama, now on with the fic!

**Translation:**

Baka stupid or idiot

Onna woman

Ningen human

Kai world

Makai demon world

Rekai Spirit world

Ningenkai Human world

**Prologue:**

Silver and her sister Crystal were resting in a tree near a lake. The calm breeze played with her hair and the leaves rubbed against her body as though they were trying to embrace her. It was a peaceful night, there was not a cloud in the sky and the stars were shinning brightly even against the full moon's light. Crystal was sleeping peacefully on the branch next to her. They had a long day fighting other demons from who-knows-where in Makai.

Silver was a wolf demon. She had long silver hair that reached halfway down her back, and matching wolf ears and tail that were the same color, and also long nails (A/N: they will be known as claws for the rest of the story) that were chrome-colored. Her eyes were a sky blue color. Silver was half wind demon.

Crystal was also a wolf demon but she had dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and matching ears and tail. She had brown eyes and fangs and claws, and was a half fire demon as well.

The two of them had been cast out of their home because they weren't full demons. So the two of them had to survive on their own.

Suddenly, Silver sensed a presence behind her. She looked to see what it was but a hand shot at her and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. Crystal was already unconscious; the someone had been trying not to wake her up. It seemed to know that if it did, there was going to be trouble. The creature silently ran off with the two half demons, leaving no trace that anyone had been there.


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission **

"Yusuke! GET UP!!!" Keiko yelled from downstairs. She was infuriated that he had slept in on the day that he'd had a meeting with the rest of the gang at Kuwabara's house. Keiko marched upstairs, walked into his room and gave him one of her famous whacks over the head.

"Owww. Hey, what did you do that for? It's to early." Yusuke said, his hands clamped over his head.

"It's 11:05!" Keiko yelled.

"I know, it's early!" Yusuke yelled back.

Keiko sighed.

"Just get dressed, Koenma wants to see you and every one else."

Keiko left the room. Yusuke got up and put on his green school uniform. He took about 5 seconds for that. Then he spent another 10 minutes greasing back his hair. Then he walked out of his bedroom as though nothing happened. He and Keiko both walked downstairs where Kuwabara was waiting in the doorway chuckling.

Yusuke gave him a death look and retorted "Oh shut up. You're no better with Yukina."

"Well at least my girlfriend doesn't whack me in the head everyday."

Keiko blushed a light red.

"Alright you two," Kuwabara said "We gotta get going. Let's hope that they guys don't think that we took to long."

The three of them left the house and walked down the road to Kuwabara's house.

They opened the door and saw that everybody was waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" Keiko said perkily.

"Hello." Kurama said in a cheery voice.

"Hn." was Hiei's reply.

Koenma appeared from a dark hallway on the other side of the room. "Well now that everybody's here, we can get down to business." He announced "Last night, something kidnapped two very power powerful wolf demons. I have heard that they are extremely powerful. You are to-"

"Yeah we know the drill by now binky breath, we have to save them and then Ningenkai." Yusuke interrupted.

"Of course, you should know that the demons you're rescuing are in control over all the elements in the Human world, Spirit world, and Demon world." Here he paused and removed two slips of paper from his robes. "These are the pictures of the two of them. I should warn you, they maybe docile but once on the offensive they can really fight! And I should warn you their scents are very hard to pick up so do keep your eyes peeled. Oh, and one more thing, please don't get on their nerves because the last person who did, was dead in less than a minute."

"Don't worry about it. We can handle a couple of girls, I hope." Kuwabara mumbled, biting his nails. Every one else looked on blankly.

"You can search in different parts of the Spirit World." Koenma said, "We don't know where they were kidnapped. And to make matters worse, we don't know whom demon that kidnapped them is either, so that's going to make things more difficult. Just one last thing, they don't know who you are, so you're going to have to explain to them exactly how you know them too. Good luck, trust me, your gonna need it." Koenma said coldly.

The gang left the room and went into Kuwabara's back yard to find a portal that led to Spirit World.

When they came out the other side, they were on a beach with the blue-green ocean to their left and the purple-silver mountains in the distance to the right. In between them, there was forest that seemed to be stretched out for about 5 miles.

"So where should we begin?" Yusuke questioned. There was a moment of silence, then Kurama spoke up.

"We all split up." He said "Hiei, you cover the mountains, Yusuke, you search the beach here. Kuwabara, you search the right side of the forest and I'll search the left side. Sound good?"

"Whatever." Yusuke said halfheartedly. He wasn't up to doing work at the moment but he had no other choice. Everybody went off in different directions to begin their search.

Hiei had no trouble scanning the mountains. Of course there were seven of them. But he found nothing significant. Kurama brisk walked taking a good look at his surroundings. He saw nothing that would have been any help. Kuwabara was tired, but had only walked a total of 20 minutes. He also found nothing. Yusuke didn't search; he was just too lazy. So he perched himself on top of a cliff overlooking the edge of the forest and ocean. He looked down; it was a 30-yard drop to the surface of the water. He scooted back making sure that he didn't fall.

By the time the search was over, it was sun down.

"So did anybody find anything?" Kuwabara asked, gasping for breath.

"Nothing." Kurama answered.

"Hn." Hiei said looking away towards the mountains.

"Nope." Yusuke replied with a yawn.

"We might as well camp here. We'll call Koenma in the morning to tell him we need to be sent to a different location." Kurama suggested. No one had any objections.

Later that night, when every one had fallen asleep, Hiei put out the fire and went to nap. He rested on a sturdy branch in the middle of a tree. Closing his eyes slowly he let the blanket of slumber come over him. But even in his sleep he sensed that they had missed something, though he couldn't figure out quite what it was. He'd have to tell the others in the morning.

The next morning everybody was up. Everybody except Yusuke and Kuwabara, that is. Kurama tried to wake them up.

"Guys, get up." Kurama said in a calm voice leaning over them.

Yusuke blinked. There, two crimson red eyes stared at him. He jumped back in surprise and yelled at the demon in front of him. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Hn. Don't try and get revenge, it won't work."

"Why you little..." Then, Kuwabara interrupted Yusuke.

"Hey guys, stop fighting. We have to find the two hot girls today." Kuwabara said drooling. Hiei and Yusuke didn't say anything thinking that if they did they may trigger more of his stupidity. Kuwabara had just woke up and already he was off to a bad start.

**Mean while at Genkai's temple:**

"I hope they're okay." Yukina was staring out the window thinking of Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, if anything turns up, they can handle it." Boton said perkily. She gave a sigh and walked out of the den (A/N: the den is the living room).

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brother is dead right now. Considering his IQ." Shizuru said coldly. Of course she didn't really care. Shizuru didn't really care for her brother that much. But if she did, she did nothing to show it.

"I do hope that they've made progress." Boton said agreeing with Shizuru.

"I have a feeling that we missed something yesterday." Hiei said once Kuwabara had finished his speech. "We should scan over where we were and see if we missed anything; and before you ask, it's because my senses are never wrong." He said coldly.

The rest of them agreed and ran off to their areas, quickly searching one last time. Though this time they looked at everything in greater detail.

Hiei was at the peek of the mountain when suddenly; he caught the scent of blood. He knew it wasn't Kurama's, Kuwabara's, or Yusuke's. Using the Jagan Eye told everybody. (A/N: The Jagan Eye is a third eye on his forehead and it is used to see into people's minds and use telepathy)


	3. Katakai

**Chapter 2: Katakai**

'I can smell blood from here.'

Hiei sent out a telepathic message to the others

'I think we'd better check this out'

(A/N: He is sending thought waves to the others and they can communicate back as thoughts instead of saying it).

'We'll be right there. Which mountain are you on?'

Kurama sent back another message.

'The one on all the way to the right.'

Hiei answered.

Kurama ran, top speed toward the mountain. Yusuke and Kuwabara also made their way to the mountain as fast as they could. About 10 minutes later, they were all assembled at the peek of the mountain. Being at the top of the mountain, it was very cold and a cover of snow lightly coated the ground.

"M-m-m-man, is it c-cold up he-e-e-ere." Kuwabara said, his teeth chattering.

Everybody ignored him and looked down in the direction that Hiei was facing. He knew he had sensed something from the top of this mountain. It was the scent of blood. And the unmistakable feeling of two auras.

"Let's go check it out. It could be them." Kurama said holding in his shivers. Kuwabara was glad they were leaving. As he put it; he was almost frozen solid.

The mountain was very steep and slippery; scaling it gave the wary group a hard time. After about 20 minutes of climbing down the mountain, they reached the bottom sighing in relief. Yusuke stepped aside and called Koenma.

"Koenma, I think we might have their blood scent. We're investigating it now." Kurama said politely. They didn't want Yusuke to tell him, for you'd never know what could happen between the both of them.

"Okay, call me back if you find them and I can send the girls over. Please be careful." Koenma said urgently then hung up after that.

They headed south for about two hours. The blood scent grew stronger as they went; even Kuwabara and Yusuke could smell it now. However, they couldn't see anything yet.

They soon came to a cave that looked as if it were dug out by a 30-foot monster. Hiei could sense that the blood scent was coming from inside the cave. There was absolute silence as they went into the cave. There were five passageways.

The silence was broken when Kuwabara posed a question "So, which way do we go?"

Hiei didn't answer but closed in eyes and sniffed the air. It was coming from the middle cave. He pointed to the middle cave (A/N: When there is an evil demon involved, expect that there will be the flunkies; or other traps set by it; guarding the right path, more than any other path).

The tunnel was pitch black, nobody could see anything. Even though they couldn't see, they felt where the walls were and went along that way. After what seemed like forever, the group saw a bright light up ahead. They ran towards it.

'This seems too easy. There must a trap or something.'

Kurama thought.

'Well it's either that the demon is hiding is best tricks 'till the end or this is the easiest mission we've ever been on.'

Hiei returned the comment.

When Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei got to the door, their mouths dropped. For there, in front of them, was a fighting arena. The only difference was that there were no boundary ropes, everything else was the same. Torches were lit in each corner of the arena and on the other side of the room were three doors.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Trying to rescue the girls are you not? Hahahahahahah_." A dark figure loomed over them. He appeared in the dim light. It had a tall figure, almost like a monk. But his skin was a paler, almost blue, and he held a god-like staff in his left hand.

"_Your quest ends here. But don't worry, you will be joining them in hell."_

There was a sudden earthquake and the floor shifted. The small group had no choice but to run inside the painted red circle. Everything that was outside the circle collapsed and fell into what seemed to be like a whirlpool. There was only a small path that led to the doors on the other side of the arena.

Everybody drew their weapons (if you don't know then, Hiei had his Katana, Kurama had his rose whip, Kuwabara had his twin spirit swords; one in each hand, and Yusuke had his right hand pointed in a gun shape with his left hand around his other wrist... If you don't know this stuff, then that's just SAD.) The monk demon –thing had his staff out in front of him holding it like a sword.

"Nothing is going to stop us from getting those girls back! And by the way, what it is your name? I want to make sure I say it correctly when you die." Yusuke shot back.

"_Shinori is my name. However it will be of no use to you once you are dead." _Shinori grinned and let his fangs show.

Shinori vanished and appeared right behind them, attacking as soon as they were in view. Yusuke and Kuwabara felt a sharp stab of pain in their backs. However Hiei and Kurama dodged the blow. Yusuke only took a couple of seconds to examine the gash in his back. But that was more than enough time for Shinori to attack again. Yusuke dodged, but barely. The staff made another cut across his left arm. Yusuke stepped back in pain as he felt the warm blood drip down his arm. But the blow did more than just cut him; it also made a huge crater at the edge of the ring allowing more rock to fall into the whirlpool.

"If you're going to fight, than at least pay attention to what he's doing," Hiei snapped "That way you're less likely to get injured." He said trying to dodge one of Shinori's attacks. Yusuke felt a low growl escape his throat.

"Kurama, try and hold him still while I knock him of the edge." Yusuke yelled. Kurama nodded.

"Yusuke! In front of you!" Kuwabara shouted in panic.

He was too late though. Shinori attacked Yusuke from the front where he'd let his guard down. Yusuke's breath escaped him, and he hit the ground making another crater. Yusuke felt the pain stinging in his back from the previous attack. He fell slowly into unconsciousness from blood loss.

Shinori attacked Kuwabara next and would have succeeded, if Hiei hadn't appeared behind him and stabbed the demon right in the back of the neck. His breathing stopped instantly and fell to the ground.

Kuwabara got up and over to Yusuke. He tried to wake him up but had little success.

**Inside Yusuke's Mind and his POV:**

"Huh? Kuwabara?" Yusuke said. He was exhausted and was trying to look around, just to see that his mind was completely blank. Then he felt shaking.

"I have to..... wake up." Yusuke struggled to find his way back to reality.

Yusuke's eyes started to open slowly. He tried to sit up but the pain in his body was too severe and he lay back down.

"It's about time you woke up. I didn't expect you to be unconscious that long anyway." Kurama said coolly

Yusuke looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at him. "Well, you know me. I'm just to stubborn." He paused for a second and then said "How long have I been out?"

"Only 10 minutes." Kurama turned around and walked away leaving Kuwabara with Yusuke.

"Don't you scare me like that. I was actually worried about you." Kuwabara gave Yusuke a death look and knelt beside him.

"That's a first." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Urameshi! I uh, just didn't want you to die because we never got a chance to fight and let me beat the crap out of you." Kuwabara said nervously trying to cover up.

Yusuke chuckled and said "Only in your dreams Kuwabara. Now help me up."

Kuwabara helped Yusuke to his feet and walked over to where Hiei and Kurama that were standing near the door.

Kurama strode over to the door slowly and pushed it open.

"Aww man," Kuwabara moaned "Another dark hallway." Everybody remained silent and walked down the long hallway. This time there was light coming from the smoldering torches on either side of the hallway. It was little but enough.

When they reached the end, there was a dark gray iron door. Kurama and Yusuke hauled it open to reveal fairly large chamber. Again it was made of solid stone and there was a door on the other side. There were stone pillars holding up the ceiling and the rest of the castle above it. Also, in this chamber, there seemed to be no lights. Hiei found a light switch and flicked it on

(Yes I know, I know. There's not supposed to be any electricity going through a cave but I'm making it that way).

A chandelier turned on and glowed brightly lighting up the whole room. Hiei obviously didn't like it. He had always liked the dark and sometimes seemed to embrace it.

"_Your lucky you made it this far, but you are not going to go any further._" Said a cold and icy voice. A demon stepped forward, revealing itself. His skin was colored in an aqua-blue and he wore a strange dark blue robe.

(Like Sesshomaru's armor from Inu-Yasha)

He looked a lot like a dragon. And he had what looked like a Jagan eye in his forehead.

"_My name is Seiryu_. _So, who will fight me? Or should I just kill you all._"

"I'll fight him." Hiei said without thinking.

"_Good. I'll kill you all one by one. Shinori was weak. However, I will make sure you die here."_

"I can assure you, that is not going to happen." Hiei shot back.

The battle began. Seiryu didn't take out any weapon but Hiei drew his Katana. The fire demon knew his opponent was an ice demon by the cold it admitted from its body. Hiei attacked first. Using his katana he tried slicing at the demon, but Seiryu just stepped aside. Seiryu held out his hand and a frosty blast erupted out of his fist. The attack became stronger the longer he held it out but Seiryu just grinned evilly.

"Dragons Freezing Fist!" A beam of light charged Hiei but he dodged quickly. Though when the light hit the floor and wall, it turned to solid ice. Seiryu kept using the Dragons Freezing Fist trying to freeze Hiei. The fire demon had a hard time dodging them, for even though he was fast, the ground was slippery and hard to run on. When Seiryu attacked him again, the ice demon froze Hiei's right leg so, as he couldn't dodge any longer.

Seiryu seemed to stop his attack for a moment and came running at Hiei and whacked the katana out of his hands. Hiei was startled by his fast reaction and stepped back. Then Hiei knew what he was going to do. He was going to use his attack again and this time he would his whole body.

"I will not die like THIS!" Hiei shouted as the ice magically melted on his leg. Hiei ran furiously in the direction where his katana laid on the floor. He grabbed it and ran for the wall behind Seiryu. He used it as a launch, and pushed off of it and attacked Seiryu. The ice demon was startled by his speed, but he was quick to react. He used his freezing fist. Hiei lashed his katana multiple times at his forehead. He landed lightly on the floor on both feet. The fire demon had a deep gash on his leg and it was bleeding freely. Seiryu gasped, closed his eyes, and fell onto the floor, never to wake up again.

"Hiei! Are you alright?" Kurama asked, puzzled as to why Hiei didn't seem to notice the wound.

"Fine." Hiei said not looking at the kitsune.

By now Yusuke was back on his feet and had most of his energy back. Kurama opened the wooden door to find that they were facing three different tunnels.

"Well?" Hiei asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara sensed the air; the scent of blood grew stronger in the right tunnel.

"We go right. I'm sure of it." Kuwabara replied.

As they walked down the long and wining tunnel, they heard a loud whispering sound, echoing through their ears.

"Go baaack." The voice said. It sounded like a girl's. They  
stopped to listen.  
  
"Turn baaack." The voice said again. This time it sounded as if it were  
in pain. After that the voice disappeared. There was a long silence  
between them.

When they finally got to the end of the tunnel. Yusuke was surprised that there wasn't any door this time, instead there was a portal. The wary group entered the portal, when they came out they weren't in a cave anymore. They were in a beautiful green forest that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"Hey, haven't we been here before?" Kuwabara said, confused.  
"It seems like it. There's supposed to be a clearing at the end of  
this row of trees." Kurama said and walked slowly in the direction of the trees, and there just as he said was a clearing. There were no trees in the center so it looked kind of suspicious.  
  
"Congratulations. Not many people have made it this far and live to  
tell the tale. You should be worthy opponents." The gang looked over  
to the right and saw a man in a red T-shirt and black pants and black  
leather boots. He had long rave hair and blood red eyes. He was a fire demon.  
  
"My name is Katakai. I'm the one who kidnapped those girls and I can tell you this, you will not rescue them. I can assure you of that."  
In back of him were long thorny vines that covered two figures from head to toe only showing their heads, hands, knees and feet. They were both unconscious from the blood they had lost. Pools of red covered the floor around them.  
  
"Let them go!!!" Kurama snapped.  
Katakai chuckled dryly.  
"It doesn't matter if you kill me or not. The bleeding process is  
almost complete." Katakai kept his cool with the scowling Kitsune.  
  
"What do you mean by the bleeding process?"  
  
"Take a good look at the vines the girls are trapped in. Notice  
that they're covered in thorns. Those thorns stick themselves to the  
demon's body and slowly suck the blood out of its victim. Making cuts on the body it allows the blood to flow freely. The more the vines suck out, the weaker the victims get, and when a certain amount of blood is sucked out, the victim will die automatically. Of course I removed all their spirit energy before I did this so they would be too weak to fight back."  
  
Kuwabara ground his teeth and made his hands into fists. Lifting  
one up for Katakai to see. Yusuke put his hand on his wrist and gave  
him a "not right now" glare. Kuwabara put his fist down.  
All of a sudden, Crystal's eyes snapped open and she looked around trying to see where she was, but her vision was too blurry. Finally it came into focus.  
  
"Hmmm. Where am I?" Crystal looked over at Silver and her eyes  
widened.  
  
"I see you're still alive, but don't worry, you won't be for long."  
Katakai turned around to her. The gang was shocked at what they saw. Crystal tried not to go into unconsciousness. Fighting  
to sustain herself, she attempted to get loose. But when she pulled out, the vines made gashes in her arms forcing her to retreat back to her original state. Unfortunately she blanked out having lost way too much blood, she couldn't move without feeling the slightest bit of pain in her body.  
  
Hiei couldn't hold his anger in much longer. He charged Katakai, who  
dodged with ease throwing a fireball at him. Hiei was shocked by his quick actions and dodged, then charged Katakai again. In less than a blink of an eye, Hiei stabbed Katakai, figuring his weak point, and landed on the ground lightly. He pulled out the sword and put it back in its scabbard.


	4. The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue  
  
The rest of them ran over to Crystal and Silver. Kuwabara used his spirit sword to cut the vines and release the girls. Having lost so much blood, they fell onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Let's take them back to Genkai's, they need time to heal." Kurama  
said holding Silver bridal-style. Yusuke held Crystal in the same way, and they called Koenma for another portal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm? Where am I?" Silver sat up. She winced in pain and laid back down trying for it not to happen again. When she looked up she found a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her. She was not afraid of them and stared back unblinking.  
  
"It's good to see you're awake." Kurama said in a cheery but serious  
voice. He was wearing a red jump suit and matching pants.  
  
She sighed and said nothing. Then Silver noticed Crystal, who was still unconscious on the bed next to her. She was exhausted, but tried her hardest not to go to sleep.  
  
"You must get some rest. We'll explain everything once you're  
ready." Silver nodded and closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
A few minutes after she fell asleep Crystal woke up. She sat up and  
winced at the pain but ignored it. She blinked; there in front of  
her was a short man that was staring down at her. He was wearing all  
black. Black pants, shoes, muscle shirt, and cloak. Crystal just  
looked away and didn't look back at him for awhile until he said, "You  
need to get some rest and regain your energy." Crystal looked at him  
confused. 

'Why is he caring for me? Does he like me or something?'

She though. She blushed a light red and looked over to where Silver was laying.  
  
"She's sleeping and I think you should do the same." The demon in front of her said. She had to agree with him because she was very tried from the battle of trying to stay awake. And with that she let the blanket of slumber take over her body. It did so quickly.  
  
Three hours later, Silver woke up silently and got up out of bed. Crystal was still sleeping next to her. Silver shook her lightly.

"Crystal, hey, wake up."  
Crystal opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the light. Then she noticed that there wasn't any. She sat up immediately as though she had had a nightmare.  
  
"You okay?" Silver asked her quietly.  
  
"Fine. Where are we? The last place I seem to recall is the tree that  
we were sleeping in." Crystal had her confused look on again.  
  
"I don't know looks like a temple to me. And it looks like we're in  
Ningenkai." She stuck her head out the window to see where exactly  
she was. Crystal sighed and said, "Let's go we have no business being here."

Silver nodded her head in agreement. Crystal opened the window  
and the two of them slipped out unnoticed; or so they thought. In the  
tree above them, a dark figure with crimson red eyes stared down at  
them. The creature followed them into the woods.  
  
"Alright, come out. I know your there." Silver said annoyed. A short man came out of the tree and walked slowly towards Silver and Crystal.  
  
"What are you two doing?" his cold voice was chilling and merciless.  
  
"Going home. What else? We have no intention of staying here." Crystal said harshly.  
  
"Hn. Well since you two seem well, I have to take you to Koenma. I  
think he'll be surprised to see that you're up already."  
  
"I've heard of him. He is the Prince of Rekai. What does he want with  
us?" Silver wanted so much to attack him but she restrained herself  
so she could find out what was going on.  
  
"You'll find out if you follow me. And try to keep up." In a flash he  
was gone.

A growl escaped Silver's mouth.

Crystal and her ran as fast as they could, creating a dust cloud behind them.

Once the pair was at full speed, it was easy to catch up to the fire demon they were following. They almost past him once but decided to slow down so he could lead.

He tried to go faster but when he did, he found that he and used up too much energy and couldn't, so, he slowed down.

After about two minutes of running, they approached Genkai's temple.  
  
"You'd better have a darn good reason why we have to stay, or else the next thing you're gonna see is the devil's face." Crystal was  
aggravated at the little fire youkai on front of her. Hiei only  
smirked and walked through the double doors that led into the house.  
He led them through a long dark hallway, and came to the living  
room.  
  
Silver looked at the fire youkai in confusion, but he said nothing. He  
walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down.  
  
"I take it you don't trust us very much seeing as you don't know who we are." The boy with the red hair looked at the two wolf demons with emerald green eyes as though he was welcoming them. Crystal and Silver nodded at his remark.  
  
"Okay," he began "I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke, the guy you met is Hiei, that's.... hey where'd he go?"  
  
Sure enough, Kuwabara was right in front of the two wolf demons holding Silvers hands.

"Hello, I'm Kuzama Kuwabara here to protect you from evil demons and the shrimp over there."

That got Hiei's attention and he gave him a death glare; though it didn't reach Kuwabara's eyes.  
  
Silver thought it was time for a little mental chat with Crystal. For a  
moment it seemed like time had stopped for them so the could have the conversation.

So, what are we going to with that dimwit?

Silver asked her sister, using the telepathy.  
  
I'm thinking we either we punch him or bite him, or disappear and reappear on the wall over there. If one doesn't work we'll use another. First, we try the disappearing trick, if it doesn't work than our claws. Then if none of that works, which is highly unlikely, we punch him out.

Crystal replied.

Silver nodded in approval.  
  
Time slowly came back to its original speed. 

Kuwabara was just about to make another 'I love you speech' when both of the wolf demons in front of him, disappeared.

This trick got everybody's attention, and they all looked around the room, trying to see where the pair had gone. Then the both of them reappeared in a corner on the other side of the room. Silver made a face at the fact that everybody was still looking around for them.

WILL YOU GIVE IT UP!?!" Silver shouted. She was really mad at Kuwabara now, for instead of looking around for the two of them, he was on the floor fake sobbing for them to come back. Every one else was looking at him as if he had three heads. So, to relieve herself of her stress, Silver went over to Kuwabara, and lifted his hand and brought it up to her mouth and bit down. Hard. He screamed like a girl and Silver let go, leaving bloodstained teeth marks in his hand (Silver and Crystal do have fangs by the way, if you have forgotten). Silver now had blood on her fangs, and she licked it off, swallowing the salty red blood. Yusuke was on the floor laughing maniacally, Kurama was trying but failing to hold his laughter, and if you look close enough, you could see Hiei smirking.  
  
"That's not funny guys, she bit me!" Kuwabara protested rubbing his hand, but making more blood come out.  
  
"So, how hard did you bite down?" Crystal asked her sister. She was looked confused as to why Silver had bitten down so lightly.

"Well, in our opinion not hard at all," Silver answered "But in his case, pretty hard."  
Silver chuckled and began for the door. Crystal followed close behind.  
  
"Hey, I can tell go have great strength by just looking at you. Would  
you like to join the team?" Koenma wondered aloud. It didn't even faze the girls that they were going to join a group who fought demons and save others lives and such. Silver and Crystal looked at each other than back at Koenma. They both nodded and joined the rest of the group again.

Yusuke was still snickering a little at the fact that Kuwabara had a couple of tears on his cheeks. Hiei and Kurama had stopped and were staring at the two idiots on the floor.  
"Well since those two can't stop, I'll say it for them," Kurama said. "Welcome to the team." Kurama had a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. Too much enthusiasm actually. Silver nodded, and looked at Crystal who had her eyes closed. She nudged her and she opened her eyes to see Kurama in front of them with his hand out.

She shook it and smiled.

Both girls exited and went into the other room.  
  
"Alright, spill it, what's going on?" Silver said, stopping her sister. She had an eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well the reason I closed my eyes is because I sensed something  
inside Kurama's mind and, I was interested so I looked into it. And  
you wouldn't believe what I saw."  
  
"Well, spill it already I'm not psychic here, well actually I am, but  
that's not the point. Just say it already!" She was eager to hear  
the news.  
  
"Okay, Kurama loves you." Silver was completely taken aback by the news that she backed away from Crystal in disbelief. She was silent for a moment more

"HE WHAT!" Silver shouted back at her sister. Though She hated to admit it, he was kind of cute. She grimaced mentally for what she had just thought.  
  
"I have an idea," Silver said "I'll go into Hiei's mind tonight while he's asleep. We'll see what he is thinking. He'll never know."

Crystal nodded at the idea and then left for her room.  
  
This should be interesting Silver thought to herself as she followed her sister down the hall.


	5. Visions

**Chapter 4: Visions**  
  
Later that night, Silver sat on her bed with her eyes closed and her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Hiei was sitting in a nearby tree outside his window, taking a nap.  
  
That's when she went to work.

Silver opened her eyes and they started to glow a sky blue color. Then she received visions of the fire youkai's past and the present. One of them had Crystal in it. Silver was shocked at what she saw and immediately stopped the vision. Satisfied with her work, she laid down on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Silver heard what the ningens had called an alarm clock going off. She looked up at it, and threw it at the wall. It smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Satisfied, Silver turned over and tried to go back to sleep. That was when Crystal barged through the door.  
  
"Would you wake up! Come on Kurama is waiting for you downstairs!"  
Crystal yelled in her sister's ears. Silver woke up with a start.  
  
"Alright, alright, alright. I'll be right down." She said, "Sheesh, a girl can't get any sleep around here can she."

Silver selected her clothes for the day; a blood red tank top with a black dragon in the center and a black skirt, and boots. She brushed her hair hurriedly and sped off down the hallway with Crystal behind her. There, they met up with Hiei and Kurama in the den.  
  
"So, what is it this time." Silver asked.

Unexpectedly, Kurama grabbed Silver and Hiei grabbed Crystal. They both went into separate rooms.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Crystal said, angry with them for waking them up so early for only this. Hiei edged over to where Crystal was sitting  
on the bed.  
  
Time froze again. It was Silver, trying to talk to Crystal.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention this but, Hiei has a thing for you as well. Forgot to mention it.

Silver giggled at what she had just said. But it wasn't that funny.  
  
That could have been useful information ya know.

Crystal sounded aggravated.  
  
Well you rushed me out of bed, so you disserve it.

Silver shot back. That ended the connection and they both came back to reality.  
  
Suddenly, Crystal knew what he was going to do. When she looked  
in his direction, his lips pressed lightly against Crystal's. She  
didn't know how to explain it, but somehow she could explain it perfectly. It sent chills down her spine but yet it felt innocent. After a minute or two he broke away from it. Crystal blushed a dark crimson and looked away.  
  
Mean while, in Kurama's room, Kurama held Silver close to him, embracing her tightly as though if he were to let go, he would lose her forever. Their faces came close together, then, their lips met.  
Instinctively, she rapped her hands around his neck and he responded by snaking his arms around her waist. At that moment, everything didn't matter to Silver anymore, all the sadness and fear and pain that she had in her heart was gone. It vanished almost completely. After a minute, they both broke away. Kurama blushed a light red and sat down on his bed. Silver sat down after him. She looked into his eyes, they were full of confusion and sadness.  
  
"What's wrong Kurama?" Silver was confused.  
  
"I'm not sure that I understand myself." He said closing his eyes.

And with that, Silver sat up and walked out of the room leaving Kurama alone to think.

He was confused to why he felt this way about her.  
  
In Hiei's room, Crystal smiled at Hiei wondering why he had kissed  
her.  
  
"Hiei, why did you do that?" Crystal asked him, in a soft voice as though to calm him. He looked up at her and their eyes met in a gaze. He didn't reply. So Crystal stood up and left the room, giving Hiei some alone time to think about what he was doing.

He too was confused to why he felt a strange feeling when he was around the wolf demon.  
  
(Please try to remember that this is going on at the same time.)  
  
Silver and Crystal met in the den at the same time. Both of them had an embarrassed look on their face.  
  
"So, what happened?" Crystal already knew the answer but felt like asking just for the heck of it. And because she didn't like silence that much.  
  
"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell."

Crystal knew what her sister was getting at.

"Hey, it's not like you're the only one who got kissed. But tell me  
what happened, and I'll tell you what happened to me." 

Crystal had a grin on her face but it didn't reach her sisters eyes.

"Okay, after we got dragged into their rooms; or where ever we were;  
he plopped me down on the bed. From there, he kissed me for about a minute or two. There, ya happy?" Silver said looking over at Crystal and then smiled.

"And what happened to you?"

Now it was her turn to smile.

"After I got dragged in to the room, he held me pretty tightly, and we kissed. Simple enough. But afterward, it seemed like there was something wrong, I looked into his eyes and I saw confusion. What do think about it?"  
  
"Well, I saw the same thing in Kurama's eyes. That's just strange.  
Let's give them a little time to figure this out." Silver paused for a  
second so nobody would hear what she was saying except Crystal.

"We might have to dump them sooner or later. 'Cause if we don't, they might find out our little secret. And I know that you don't want that to happen."

Crystal nodded but didn't answer.  
  
They both went up into their rooms. Everything looked the same in, except that now half the room was painted red and the other was painted black.

Silver's was purple and black.  
Weapons lined the walls from top to bottom and the bed came out from the wall to the center of the room. The TV was just across from the bed and you had two beanbag chairs to the right of the bed. Next to the TV was a desk that had a computer on top. To the left of the bed and next to the door was a dresser that had all kinds of jewelry on it. To the right of the dresser there was a walk-through closet. A door next to the bed linked both the identical rooms.  
  
Silver sat on the bed and rested her head on the pillows.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Crystal's eyes shone as the sun's rays hit them.

"Why not."

Silver got off the bed and they both jumped out of the window

(Good thing you were only on the first floor).

They walked into the woods to a quiet spot by a large meadow.

They sat under a large oak tree, and Silver started to hum a tune that she had heard on the radio when they were young.

"What are you singing?" Crystal asked.  
  
"It's tune on the radio that I heard when I was young. Want me to  
sing the words?"  
  
"Okay." Crystal was smiling now. She liked it when her sister would sing for her. Silver had a beautiful voice.

She began to sing, hitting all the notes perfectly.  
  
In about an hour,  
  
the sunlight is gonna fade.  
  
You and me  
  
will divvy up the wine.  
  
Like everything else here,  
  
yours and mine.  
  
Pickin' up the paper,  
  
coffees been made,  
  
it's book review,  
  
and face the nation time.  
  
Two in the same mind,  
  
yours and mine.  
  
Silver smiled at Crystal and she smiled back.

"That's a nice song," she said "What's it's name?"  
"It's called Yours and Mine, by Fountains of Wayne."

(I chose this song because it was short).

"Wanna sing a song that we both know?"  
Silver nodded.

"Lets see, do you know, I'd Rather Be In Love?"  
Silver gasped at her question,

"Of course I do, who doesn't? I call head singer! You could be my back-up singer."

Crystal made a face, then softened, and nodded.  
  
Silver started singing the song.

Though, they were unaware that there were two pairs of eyes staring at the both of them from high up in the tree.  
  
I can not help it,  
I couldn't stop it if I tried.  
It's the same old heartbeat  
Is a young teenness have inside,  
And to prove it,  
You can't fight love so why am I complaining.  
Cause why would I stop the fight that keeps me goin' on.  
  
(Pause/music)  
  
Chorus:  
Cause when there's you,  
I feel whole,  
and there is no better feeling in the world.  
But without you,  
I'm alone,  
and I'd rather be in love,  
with you.

(Pause/music) 

Turn out the lights now,  
To see is to believe.  
I just want you near me,  
I just want you here with me.  
And I'd give up everything only for you,

It's the least I could do.  
  
(Pause/music)  
  
Chorus:  
Cause when there's you,  
I feel whole,  
And there is no better feeling in the world.  
But without you,  
I'm alone,  
And I'd rather be in love,  
with you.  
  
(Pause/music)  
  
And I feel you holdin' me.  
  
(Pause/music)  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved,  
I can't explain,  
I know it's tough,  
To be loved.  
  
And I feel you holdin' me.  
  
Chorus  
  
Silver ended the song perfectly without any hesitation. She sighed and looked up at the clear sky. The creatures in the tree jumped out and landed behind her.

She was startled to see that Hiei and Kurama were behind them.

Silver blushed a light red and looked away.  
  
"We heard your singing. It was very beautiful." The blush darkened  
and Kurama scooped Silver into his arms; as did Hiei to Crystal. Silver held tightly in his embrace and he kissed you on the cheek.  
  
"You were talking about us weren't you." Kurama smiled at the two  
blushing girls.  
  
"Well, who else would we be talking about?" Crystal said, giggled at their question, and hugged Hiei.  
  
"Let's go back, I bet the others are getting worried about us." Hiei  
suggested, coolly.

After ten minutes of walking, they came to Genkai's temple. Genkai  
was standing outside with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Where have you been? Did you forget that training started this  
afternoon?" Genkai noticed the girls and smirked. "You're a few  
minutes late, but it doesn't mater that much. Kuwabara and Yusuke are still fighting. I need to test Silver's and Crystal's powers. After  
this battle, Hiei, you will go up against Silver, and Kurama will go  
against Crystal."  
  
Genkai stopped at the battleground that was torn in half. Yusuke  
punched Kuwabara in the face and knocked him to the ground. Kuwabara flipped up and tried kicking Yusuke in the stomach and it worked. Then, to end the battle, he used his spirit sword and held it up to his throat. Yusuke had come prepared for this; he knocked the spirit sword out of Kuwabara's hand held his finger at Kuwabara's throat.  
  
"The match is over, Yusuke is the victor. The next battle will be  
Hiei against Silver. Hiei you will test for her speed." Genkai looked  
at both of them, and they entered the ring.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Hiei drew his katana and Silver summoned a wind sword (since she's part wind demon). Hiei attacked first. He lashed at her with his  
katana but Silver stepped to the side, gracefully. In less than a blink of an eye she was gone and appeared right behind Hiei. He expected this and blocked her attack with his katana. Then Silver disappeared again, he didn't expect your reflexes to be so quick, and he tried to sense your spirit energy. Nothing.  
Silver suddenly came flying out of the tree next to the arena and kicked Hiei in the stomach. He was shocked, and didn't have time to block or dodge. He landed head first in the rocks making a small crater. He sat up slowly only to see your sword at his throat.  
  
"This battle is over. Silver is the victor." She smiled and removed  
the sword from Hiei's chin and walked off the battleground He exited the ground as well.  
  
"You finally got beaten Hiei." Yusuke was trying to make a joke  
out of the moment but seemed to be failing at it. Hiei growled.  
Silver appeared behind Hiei with her hand out towards in him.  
  
"Good battle." Hiei cringed. 

"Hiei are you okay?"

That did it.  
  
"Am I okay?" He said voice cold and threatening "I was beaten by a weaker youkai than me! Not to mention that this particular youkai is a girl!" Hiei grabbed her wrist and bent it back, throwing Silver onto the ground. CRACK!  
  
She winced in pain as she clutched her arm.  
  
"Silver!" Kurama ran over to her and held her arm, gently "It's broken."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara held Hiei in an arm lock, so as he couldn't do any more damage. Hiei calmed down a bit, and Yusuke and Kuwabara let go of him.  
  
"Hiei, what is wrong with you!?!" Kurama yelled. Hiei didn't answer and turned toward the door and walked up to his room.  
  
'Why did I do that? I must've let my demonic instincts take over again. What am I going to tell Silver? She isn't going to like me anymore, that's for sure.'  
  
Outside, Kurama had just finished bandaging Silvers arm.

"Thanks Kurama." She said. Kurama looked at her and smiled.

"I wonder what caused Hiei to do that." He wondered aloud. Then he shrugged. "Come, let's go inside and rest." Kurama led Silver inside and Kuwabara and Yusuke followed.  
  
"I better go talk to Hiei, just to make sure he's okay." Kurama said. Silver nodded and said "I'll be in my room if you need me."

The both of them left in different directions down the hallway.

Lying on the bed, Silver put her face to the pillow and cried two tears, which turned into two black tear gems with a purple flame in the middle. She picked them up and hid them under the pillow; she didn't want Kurama to see her crying.  
  
"Silver! Crystal! Dinner!" a voice called down the hallway. Silver got up and walked down stairs and sat down for dinner  
  
------------ After dinner ---------  
  
"Thank you Yukina, it was really delicious."

Yukina smiled and went into the den. Silver however, went upstairs to visit Crystal in her room. As she was walking up the stairs, she wondered

'why did Hiei do that? Does he not like me?' she paused at a corner 'I think I'll go ask him later.' She though and walked off down the hall.  
  
Silver knocked on Crystal's door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Crystal came running to the door. "Oh, hi Silver. What's up?"

Her face was a red color, and when you looked in the room, guess who was there. None other than Hiei himself.

"Uh. Never mind." She said bitterly. And walked slowly away from  
Crystal's room. When she turned the corner and was out of sight,

Silver ran to her room and cried into her bed. Slowly she fell into a  
peaceful sleep.

That was when Kurama came in; he saw the tear gems on the bed. They were scattered everywhere; there were just enough for him to notice.  
When he looked at Silver, he frowned to see that the tear gems came from her. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with a tear gem in his hand.  
  
"Hey Yusuke. Do you know what kind of demon makes these?" Kurama asked him. Yusuke shook his head.  
  
Kurama thought to himself 'then who, or what kind of thing makes  
these? Silver and Crystal are hiding something and I want to know  
what.' He asked himself, looking off in another direction 'I'll ask her about this in the morning.'  
  
Chapter 4: A Secret Revealed

"AHHHHHHHH!" Silver almost lost her balance, as Kuwabara popped up in front of her beginning another one of his love speeches, and she walked back a few steps to regain herself. "WILL YOU QUIT IT!" Silver charged at him and waked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.  
Everyone stared, but Silver just sneered. She and Kurama took their  
seats at the table.

Kuwabara woke up as soon as smelled the pancakes on the table, and came rushing over.  
  
Silver watched Yusuke and Kuwabara scuffing down all the food. You made a face.

'That is just disgusting. They can't even address a lady at the table without some of the food dripping down their faces.' She thought.  
'Honestly, I'd rather not eat then sit at the table with those two  
chijins.'  
  
----After breakfast----  
  
"I'm going upstairs to my room. Thank you for the breakfast Yukina.  
It was really good." Silver said, and walked up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. She found her new CD player and popped in the CD called  
'Forgiven, Not Forgotten'. She flipped to the song named after the CD. She sang it out perfectly. Then she thought to herself

'I want to go sit on the roof.'

She leapt out the window into a nearby tree and climbed the branches until she reached the top. Then hopped onto the  
roof.  
  
Running across the rugged stone, she reached the end the faced her window and sat down at the top of a ridge and let her legs dangle on  
the sloop at the edge of the roof.

(The roof looks like a Chinese temple roof.).  
  
Silver sang the song had just ended and she flipped to another. It was a song called Closer. She also sang this song out loud but softer, so no one would hear.  
  
Verse 1:  
I see you,  
walking everyday.  
with a smile beneath a frown,  
but I won't ever look away.  
What does it mean.  
What's there to see,  
  
Chorus:  
if I look closer.  
Closer,  
closer,  
closer.  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer.  
  
Verse 2:  
Where are you going,  
and what are you thinking at all.  
Your eyes show nothing more  
than a day's oblivion.  
What does it mean.  
What's there to see,  
  
Chorus:  
When I look closer.  
Closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer.  
  
Verse 3:  
You don't see me,  
watching everyday,  
my smile could warm your frown,  
and I'd never look away.  
There's more to me,  
Than what you see,  
  
Chorus:  
When I look closer.  
Closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer,  
closer  
  
Closer, closer, no no.  
  
And that ended the song.

Of course, one can't let a beautiful voice be unheard, and Kurama went to investigate it. Surprisingly he heard that voice coming from Silver. He jumped from tree to tree listening to her singing. Now the wolf demon was singing a song called 'Love to Love You'. Silver stopped singing having sensed some one's presence and had heard some rustling in the trees.  
  
Something jumped behind her. Silver looked, only to see Kurama. She blushed a light pink and tilted her head was down so that he wouldn't notice. Kurama just smiled and picked her up bridal-style and darted into the forest. Silver didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment, she wanted to see where he was taking her.  
  
After a while of running, they came to a sapphire blue lake. Forest  
surrounded its side and multicolored fish swam in the lake's  
clear water.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Silver said, taking in the landscape "Thank you Kurama, for bringing me here." Silver looked up at him and noticed that he was staring down at her. Though no reply came from Kurama, he brought you up into a sitting position and held you close to him. Your lips met lightly and he broke off as soon as he had started. Then he whispered something in your ear "J'adore toi, Silver."

(That's French for I love you. Add aussi to the end and it becomes I love you too.)  
  
"J'adore toi aussi, Kurama." Silver replied quietly.  
  
At the Temple:  
  
Crystal was getting ready for a walk in the forest when she noticed a  
pair of crimson red eyes staring right at her.  
  
"Hi Hiei." She smiled and walked over to where he was standing.  
Without warning he scooped up Crystal and jumped out the window and ran the opposite direction that Kurama had gone.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the forest, not to far away from  
Genkai's Temple but not to close either.

"Hiei, are you okay?" Hiei only smiled (which was a once in a life  
time thing for him). He had no idea why he loved Crystal but it felt  
right, to him at least. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hiei, we should get back. We don't want the others to get any funny  
ideas." Crystal smiled at Hiei and he smiled back and nodded at her  
statement. It was true, if they didn't get back, he or Crystal would  
never hear the end of it. Not to mention the others wanting him to  
tell them everything.  
  
Hiei got up and picked up Crystal bridal-style and walked back to the  
temple; he didn't want to rush when he was with her.  
  
With Kurama:  
  
"I think we should head back, the guys must be worried about us." He said.

Silver nodded allowing Kurama to carry her back to the temple. He didn't walk fast, but not too slow either. He wanted to spend more private time with Silver; she obviously recognized it and held her  
hands tighter around his neck as he carried her.  
  
Once he reached the temple he carefully jumped though the window and laid Silver gently on the bed.  
  
"Silver, did you make these tear gems?" Kurama brought out the tear  
gem he had in his right pocket.  
  
"Uh... no I didn't." Silver said, and looked away from him to try and cover up, but he saw through her little lie. He grabbed her waist and held it and spun Silver around forcing you to face him.  
  
"Tell me the truth, did you make these? I won't let you go unless you  
tell me the truth."  
  
"Mmmm. Yes, I did make those." Silver looked at the perfectly shaped tear gem that Kurama had in his hand. Her eyes followed the outline of a wolf on the silver tear gem and then looked at Kurama.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
"It was just the pain in my arm."

Kurama looked concerned and realized that Hiei caused her to cry.

'I better talk to Hiei and see what came over him.' He though.

Kurama let go of Silver and walked out the door silently leaving her alone once again. Though it was already afternoon, their training didn't start till tomorrow.

'I'm gonna skip dinner tonight,' Silver though 'I'm not that hungry and I think me and Crystal need to have a little chat'.

She exited her room and walked up the corridor, and knocked on Crystal's door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

You hoped she was not with Hiei at the moment.  
  
Crystal answered "Hi Silver is something wrong?" Without answering  
back, Silver grabbed her sisters' arm and pulled her into the forest to  
where Kurama had taken her.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea!?!" Crystal said, catching her breath from  
trying to keep up with her sister's speed.  
  
"Listen, we need to talk now." Silver said in a cold and harsh  
voice. "It's about the guys, I don't think it right to date them.  
Though I do love them, I just don't think it's right." She didn't look at  
Crystal until after she finished her sentence.  
  
"I know what you mean," she replied "Now that I think about it, it doesn't seem right to me either. Though we're going to have to break the news to them sometime, and just think how sad they'll be when they hear it. And besides, we already told them that we love them, it would be fair to just dump them right out of the blue."  
  
"Let's do it tonight, we'll break it them tonight, when we go to  
bed."

Their eyes were full of tears but they didn't cry any for the  
fear of the boys finding out and they were going to be forced to tell  
them.  
  
They headed back silently, not a word or sound was heard from them. When the two sisters reached the temple, they realized that it was getting late and they hurried up to their rooms.  
  
---At dinner---  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were chugging down food as usual. Making a huge mess all around them and fighting over everything. Kurama was calmly eating his trying but failing to ignore the two dimwits across the  
table.  
  
"HEY! I called that last piece of chicken you moron!" Yusuke yelled trying to pry it out of Kuwabara's hands put he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Well, to bad Urameshi! It's mine now and you can't have it!"  
Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at Yusuke and grinned at is victory.  
Hiei just shook his head and rolled his eyes at them.  
  
Wanting to change the subject he butted in and said, "Have you guys  
seen Silver or Crystal?" Hiei said, realizing that they had been gone for a long time, and looked at Kurama with a concerned face

(That's a new accomplishment, hurray for Hiei!!! Hiei: Shut Up!).  
  
"They can take care of themselves, they're demons after all." Yusuke reassured him.

"I'm going to head upstairs. I'm a tired." Kurama said. Without another word he stood up and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Little did he know what was going to happen. He saw Silver heading his way and he stopped walking.  
  
"Kurama, can I talk to you?" Her voice was low and unhappy and her head was facing the ground.  
  
"Sure." He let her into his room and she sat down on the bed next to  
him.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" He looked at Silver  
with curiosity and concern.  
  
"Well. I know that you aren't going to like this but I'm afraid that  
we cannot be together anymore." Silver said sadly "I'm not saying that we shouldn't be friends, but I just don't think that it is right to love you."  
  
Silver looked down at her feet not wanting to see the sorrow in Kurama's eyes.

Kurama wanted to cry with all the tears that he had in his eyes,  
but he couldn't find the courage to do so. He knew that if he cried it would hurt even more.  
  
"Kurama I-"  
  
"JUST GO AWAY! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!" Kurama said, closing his eyes.

Without another word Silver slipped out of his room silently. Once she was out of his room, she ran to her room crying into her bed knowing that she would never be able to talk to Kurama again.  
  
Hiei was going upstairs when he noticed that Crystal was at the end  
of the stairway.  
  
"Hiei can I talk to you in your room for a minute?" Crystal's voice  
was sheepish and quiet, that told Hiei that something was wrong.

The only question is what? He nodded and they walked to where Hiei's room was.

They went in, closed the door, and sat on the bed.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Hiei was concerned now because she wasn't looking at him like she usually did when talking to  
him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for me and it's going to be worse  
for you. I- I don't know if I can love you anymore. It just doesn't  
seem right to me. I'm sorry Hiei." tears welled up in his eyes, but didn't cry.

Crystal got up and touched Hiei's shoulder. He just shook it off and sat on the windowsill and stared out into space.  
  
Crystal walked out of the room and ran straight to Silver's room thinking that she had better luck, than her and Hiei.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Silver came running to the door thinking it was Kurama.  
  
"Can I come in?" Silver nodded as she cried tears that turned  
into silver tear gems.

Crystal was crying as well

(hers were more of a pure white than silver; but the gems both had the face of a wolf carved on it).

Crystal ran and hugged her sister, though she didn't like being hugged that much, she hugged her back just as tightly. It was  
the only thing to comfort them at the moment.  
  
"We shouldn't have done that, and for that, we should go. We will  
never come back here again lest we break their hearts once more.  
We'll leave tonight under the cover of darkness; hopefully the moon  
won't shine as brightly tonight." Crystal sobbed. Silver, tears were still rolling down her cheeks, she couldn't hold them in any longer even though she knew crying was a sign of weakness.  
  
That night came quicker than they ever planned. It was dark and foggy outside, a perfect night for running away. Though the moon was bright, it wasn't bright enough to see through the trees.

'Perfect.'  
Silver thought while knocking, softly as she could on Crystal's door so as not to wake the others.


	6. Katakai's Revenge

Chapter 5: Katakai's Revenge  
  
"Ready to go?" Crystal asked with worry. She answered the door with  
her stuff in a bag and smiled, weakly.  
  
"Let's go out your window, it's closer to the woods, we can cover  
more ground that way."

They sneaked across the hallway to Crystal's room.  
  
They could here the snoring Kuwabara and Yusuke. Though when passing Kurama's and Hiei's rooms, they couldn't hear a peep out of either one of them. Tears formed in both their eyes again as they passed their rooms but they knew that they had to keep going.  
  
Making their way to Crystal's room, they crept inside and jumped out  
the window landing in a tree nearby. Silently slipping out of the  
tree, they made their way towards the forest. Even though they were  
out of the temple, they still had to keep quiet because of Hiei and  
Kurama's acute hearing.

Without a sound, they dashed toward the forest.

Using top speed, they were able to dodge trees and bushes and jump over lakes and rivers. They went like this for seven miles. They never said a word during that period of time, maybe a grunt or two went one of them got cut by a branch, but other wise, nothing.  
  
"Let's stop here. And rest for a bit, and get our energy back so we can run again." Silver was the brains of the two and could easily tell what someone was felling whether it was tired or hyper. Crystal nodded her head in reply breathing heavily.  
  
Both of them sat under a large oak tree overlooking a river that  
glowed silver in the moon's light. (Sound familiar?). The wind played  
around with your hair as if it were a toy in a child's hands. Crystal  
closed her eyes to get some rest but Silver nudged her to stay awake. She moaned and opened her eyes.

Silver's eyes glowed when they mixed with the moon's light and created a pair of ghost-like eyes. It was the same thing for Crystal except hers glowed a pure white color.

Silver sniffed the cool air, it was starting to get warm and the fog seemed to disappear.  
  
"We should get going, it's going to be sunrise in a couple of hours  
and we can make a few more miles." Silver said.  
  
"Alright, but then we get some rest." Crystal replied softly "I have an idea, while one of us rests, the other will stand guard. And then we switch. How about we sleep in the clouds? You're a wind demon so you can float up there and I can create a cloud with my fire abilities  
that I can rest on."  
  
"Sounds great, I've always wanted to sleep on a cloud. Maybe it will  
be a great experience and we have a great view." Silver said, perking up slightly. Slowly the two of them got up and grabbed their stuff, making sure that they hadn't left anything behind. Quickly and steadily, both of them jumped over the river doing a flip and landing on their feet. Then, they started running off again.

At the temple:  
  
Kurama and Hiei were first to wake up as usual and decided to go wake up the idiots in the other room.  
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke, YUSUKE!" Kurama was shaking Yusuke hard now.  
  
"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Yusuke opened his eyes to see Kurama standing over him.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Yusuke yelled. He was startled to see Kurama just above him, he was so shocked that he jumped up in the air and just missed hitting the ceiling. Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled at his early enthusiasm.  
  
"Now I know how Silver felt when she was woken up by you."

Yusuke sighed and turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"I know how to make this even more fun." Hiei darted over to the  
freezer and got out a few ice cubes. Then he dashed back to  
Kuwabara's room. "Kurama, hold Kuwabara up but don't wake him."  
Kurama lifted up his upper body and Hiei put the ice cubes he had in  
his hand, in Kuwabara's pants. Yusuke was already trying to hold in  
his laughter so all that came out were giggles. Kurama laid Kuwabara  
back down on his back and stepped back eagerly awaiting the result of Hiei's experiment.  
  
"In 3, 2, 1." Hiei counted down as the information from Kuwabara's  
nerves told the brain that the ice was COLD. After Hiei said 'one',  
Kuwabara sprang up and jumped so high and so fast that he went  
through the ceiling into the room above him; which unfortunately was  
Genkai's; and fell back down onto the floor bellow him. (Stomach side  
down that is.)  
  
He suddenly sprang back and started dancing all around the room.  
Leaping and twirling, hopping and shaking. Yusuke was cracking up at the sight of it. Rivers were rolling down his eyes. Kurama and Hiei  
had their hands at their sides and laughing so hard the tears where  
coming down their cheeks.  
  
Finally after about ten minutes of dancing around the room, Kuwabara  
got the ice cubes out of his pants.  
  
"OKAY! WHO DID THAT!?!" Kuwabara was fuming when he saw the others laughing.  
  
"It was Hiei's idea." Yusuke said between laughs.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SHORTY!" Hiei stopped laughing, slowly and looked at the fuming Kuwabara. Hiei only grinned and exited the room; before he left he gave Kurama an okay-it's-not-funny-anymore glare. Kurama stopped after that and nudged Yusuke to do the same. The two of them left the room chuckling and grinning.  
  
"Meet you down stairs for breakfast Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled from the hallway. Kuwabara started to get dressed into then sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Then he slipped on his socks and shoes and ran  
downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hey, has anybody seen Silver or Crystal?" Kuwabara looked around and saw that there were two empty seats to the right of him.  
  
"It's like them to go off on their own, if they're not back by lunch,  
we'll go look for them." Kurama reassured Kuwabara.  
  
With the girls:  
  
"How long have we been running?" Crystal asked, exhausted.  
  
"About a couple of hours, maybe." Silver replied "Maybe we should take a break and rest in the clouds now. You can sleep first since you look more tired than I am. And besides, I'll stay wake longer without having to fall asleep while on guard."  
  
"Oh, hahaha, very funny. Now let's go." Crystal could not fly, so Silver took into a levitate with her. She floated a little to get the feeling of flying again; for, she hadn't haven't flown in a long time.

She picked up Crystal, and brought her into the hover as well, and flew up towards the sky.

The trip was very smooth and it didn't take long to reach the clouds. Silver skipped the first few layers and headed for the top one. There they would have a beautiful view of the sky and sun and the land below them.  
  
"Here we are, top floor your highness." Silver said, joking with her sister.  
  
"Very funny, now let's get some rest for tonight. I don't want to  
hear you complaining that you're tired after we just get started."

Silver rolled your eyes at the sound of her sister's lies. She didn't complain, though, and she knew it was she, who was complaining most of the time. Crystal was only trying to tease her.  
  
Silver lay down on her stomach next to a clearing in the clouds where she could see right through all the way down to the ground. It was a  
lovely sight seeing all the trees and fields and houses coming  
together into one picture. Though she didn't see Genkai's temple. Silver sighed out loud and looked into the distance. She could just make out the outline of Genkai's temple in a clearing in the woods.  
  
That made her think of Kurama. How disappointed he was when she had told him that you couldn't be with him anymore.

"That was a lie, I never wanted to break up with him, I should have never told him such a thing." Silver whispered.  
  
"I know how you feel, we should have never told them that." Crystal said, turning over and looking over at her sister.

Later that day  
  
"Silver! What's the matter? Crystal said shaking her sister awake.

Silver was.

"Was it that dream again?" Crystal asked her and she sat up  
forgetting that she was on a cloud.  
  
"Yeah, it's that same dream." Silver said, rubbing her head "I don't know why I keep dreaming about it but it just keeps coming back." She said, then thought.

"What time is it?"

Crystal could tell time by the position of the sun and what season it is.  
  
"It's around 3:00. Do you think we should get going?" Crystal said and gazed at the cloudless sky above them.  
  
"Yes, well move on the clouds, like playing hop scotch." Silver said.  
"And if we need to pick up speed, I can always fly with you on my  
back, not that you very light or anything." Silver said and looked in the direction of the sun. It was if was trying to run towards it but never touching it.  
  
Slowly Silver stood up; her arms were still asleep even though  
the rest of your body wasn't.

"Make sure we have everything. Ready to go." She said  
  
"Yep, let's go." Crystal said picking up her things.

They set out towards the sun, trying to find a portal to Makai. If they found one Silver and Crystal would sense it and go back down earth. Otherwise, they would be better in the clouds so they wouldn't have to fight other demons to got there.  
  
With the guys:

"Where are those girls?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Probably planning to make you scream." Yusuke wanted to make a joke about what happened when they had first met the Crystal and Silver.  
Noticing that nobody was laughing or taking it as a joke, he decided  
to take walk outside. Kurama didn't care; he was worried about  
Crystal and Silver because they hadn't shown up anywhere.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama paused and looked at Hiei with concern in his eyes, to  
his surprise; Hiei was feeling the same thing. "Let's go look for the  
Crystal and Silver."

Hiei gave him a nodded they both went upstairs to check their rooms.

The found their room completely empty and their stuff, gone.  
There wasn't a sign that Crystal and Silver had ever been in the room.  
  
"Hiei, if your thinking what I'm thinking then I think that they might of run away. But why?" Kurama and Hiei paused and remembered the  
night when they had a talk with Silver and Crystal.  
  
Kurama's Flashback:  
  
"Well. I know that you are not going to like this but I'm afraid that  
we cannot be together anymore. I'm not saying that we shouldn't be  
friends, but I just don't think that it is right to love you."  
  
You looked down at your feet not wanting to see the sorrow in his  
eyes. Kurama wanted to cry with all his tears that he had in his eyes  
but didn't find the courage to. He knew that if he cried it would  
hurt you even more.  
  
"Kurama I-."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!" Without another word you  
slipped out of his room silently. Once you were out of his room, you  
ran to your room crying in your bed knowing that you would never talk  
to Kurama again.  
  
End of Kurama's flashback  
  
The images of the two of them raced through his mind; as well as  
Hiei's.  
  
Hiei's flashback  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Hiei was concerned now because she  
wasn't looking at him like she usually did when talking to  
him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for me and it's going to be worse  
for you. I- I don't know if I can love you anymore. It just. Doesn't  
seem right to me. I'm sorry Hiei." Hiei got tears welling up in his  
eyes but didn't cry. Crystal got up and touched Hiei's shoulder. He  
just shook it off and sat on the windowsill and stared out into  
space.  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
"Kurama, they did run away. They probably were so sad that they ran  
so we wouldn't have our hearts broken again." Kurama nodded at that statement and both of them rushed outside to find...Katakai?  
  
"Hello again. Remember me?" A cold voice came from the trees. A  
blinding white light surrounded the boys and they were gone without even a gasp. Instant transportation.

"Let the games... begin." Katakai chuckled and beam of light surrounded him and then he vanished, leaving not a trace that he had been there.  
  
Back to Silver and Crystal

"You know, I don't think running away was such a good idea." Silver said to her sister. "And besides I do want to see Kurama again; even if we are just friends." She paused "Let's go back, they might be even more upset if they find us gone; I don't think you want to see Hiei betrayed, now, do you." Crystal looked down at the cloud she was standing on, she knew that Silver was right, even though she hated to admit it.

After a long pause Crystal just nodded and walked in the other direction; if there was anything that she wanted, it was to Hiei's face.  
  
"If we fly like that we could be at Genkai's temple in less than an hour." Silver said.

Crystal still didn't look at her, she was very upset, and angry with herself.  
  
"Look. I know your sad, but if we go now then we'll be there before  
nightfall. And besides, crying isn't the answer. Come on, the sooner  
we leave, the earlier we'll get there. Now hop on my back and I'll  
carry you." Crystal didn't hesitate.  
  
In a matter of seconds they were off, and heading back to Genkai's. It  
wasn't long until they reached the temple to find only Yusuke and  
Kuwabara there.  
  
Silver and Crystal approached the temple and saw Yusuke leaning on a tree.  
"Where in the seven hells are Kurama and Hiei!" Silver howled at  
Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, you finally showed up." Yusuke said sarcastically. "How should  
I know, last time I saw them was when they were in the temple in the  
den. What's gotten into you?"

Without another word both of them rushed into the house. They found the Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko, and Boton on the porch.  
  
"Hey have any of you seen Kurama or Hiei lately?" Crystal questioned.  
  
"No, why?" Boton replied with a cheery voice as usual.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Crystal stopped in the middle of the hallway to see  
if Silver had had any luck. "Anything?"  
  
"None. I'll try sensing their spirit energy." Silver said, and her eyes started to glow a sky blue color again and pictures of Ningenkai flashed through her head.

When she was finished, the glow in her eyes vanished.  
  
"I can't sense them, we need to talk to Koenma. But first we'll tell  
Yusuke so he and the others won't get worried about us or Kurama and Hiei."

"There is need, I'm already here." A toddler came out of the hallway to their left.  
  
"Where are Hiei and Kurama!?!" Silver hollered at him almost breaking his eardrums.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe if you two hadn't run  
away this wouldn't have happened!" Koenma protested. The two of them just sighed and left the room. Silver stopped in the middle of walking outside when she remembered hearing something that Katakai had said when he was defeated. Though she was unconscious, she could hear every word that was said.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I'll get my revenge." Katakai wasn't completely dead though he was  
at the edge of it. Although the others thought he was, since they  
didn't notice him moving and his spirit energy was incredibly low.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"You'll never guess who took Hiei and Kurama." Silver said with  
nervousness in her voice.  
  
"You mean you know who did it?" Crystal asked.

Silver nodded and whispered one word in her sister's ear.

"Katakai."

Crystal's eyes widened terror as Silver explained that Katakai was alive.  
  
Let's go tell Yusuke what happened. But he and the others can't come with us. Okay?"

Crystal nodded and ran towards where Yusuke was sitting.  
  
"Yusuke!" Crystal screamed at him to get his attention. Yusuke looked over in the girls' direction.

"Hiei and Kurama have been kidnapped." That got Yusuke's attention.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Katakai." Silver said calmly to Yusuke.

"We are going after to Katakai- ...."  
  
"Then let's go." Yusuke stood up to face the girls. But they pushed  
him back against the tree to make sure he didn't go running off.  
  
"No Yusuke, we as in the both of us. We have to something to settle  
with Katakai, and we have some other business to take care of as well." Silver said in a low dangerous voice.  
"Tell the others not to worry; we'll be back as soon as possible."  
Yusuke nodded in disappointment. He wanted to fight to but understood that it was something that Silver and Crystal had to do on their own.  
  
Without another word, both of them ran back into the forest.

Stopping in a clearing, Silver tried to sense their spirit energy.

North-nope,

South- nope,

East- ah ha!

Signaling Crystal to go east, the two of them reached the sea.  
  
"There must be a cavern or cave of some sort down there. I'll lead  
the way but stick close to me."  
  
Both of them hovered over the water scanning it to see exactly where the spirit energy was coming from.  
  
"I found it." Crystal finally said. "All the way down at the bottom there must be a cavern or something. We have to go directly down."  
  
Taking a deep breath, they dived down the bottom and were really  
surprised that it wasn't a long way down.

Looking around, they found a small cavern to their left. They swam into the tunnel that took them into an air pocket.  
  
"Crystal, you okay?" Silver asked calmly.

Crystal was gasping for breath.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little out of breath that's all."

Silver walked carefully out of the water and onto the sand on the other side. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon two tunnels; both shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Which one do we take?" Silver looked at Crystal with a puzzled look about her.  
  
"Moe."  
  
"What?" Now she was even more confused.  
  
"Sure, Ieny, Meney, Miney, Moe."

(Silver did an anime fall.)

"Alright to put it simply, the one on the left." Crystal said, pointing down one of the tunnels  
"I'll use my flames to light the way."

Regaining her composure, Silver nodded and walked through the tunnel without a sound.  
  
Once they were out of the tunnel, they saw what they couldn't bare to see.

Hiei and Kurama were chained up to a wall unconscious.  
They both looked like had been beaten pretty badly considering all  
the cuts and bruises they had all over their bodies.

Hiei's Katana and Kurama's rose whip were on a table a few hundred feet away from them.  
  
"I knew you would be here sooner or later."

A dark figure loomed over them. Silver's rage boosted at the sight of him. The wind around the two sisters began to spin and whip around like crazy, destroying columns and walls that held the cave together. The darkness had broken through its cage.

Crystal was absolutely furious. Fire was escaping from her body and onto the floor creating a large firewall around the room. Both of the demon sisters grew long pointed fangs and claws. Two purple stripes were on both their cheeks. One stripe on each side of both their hands as well.  
  
Katakai just chuckled at the sight of the girls' anger and temptation  
to kill him.

"What did you do to them!?!" Silver screamed making the wind around them stronger.

"Do not worry; they are not dead. Yet." Katakai said, smirking

"Now which one of you should I have the pleasure of killing first?"  
Crystal had finally gone of the deep end. She leapt at him and clawed  
at his face.

Katakai jumped gently to the side. When Crystal's claws  
came in contact with the ground, it created a huge crater where  
Katakai used to be standing.

Now it was Silvers turn to claw at him except that she was a little faster, but not quite fast enough.

When Silver launched her attack, he only got a tiny cut on the cheek.  
  
"You're a lot quicker than I expected." Katakai mused

"Okay, fun's over." He said taking up a stance. "Let's begin."

Katakai charged at Crystal and threw a fireball at her. 

Using her control over fire, Crystal calmed the flame and pushed it to the side.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" A column of fire swirled around Katakai. The twister  
grew closer to him as through it was trying to swallow him up.  
Suddenly a red light encircled the tornado and it vanished leaving  
Katakai unharmed.  
  
"I have a couple tricks up my sleeve. Though that one just weakened the rest of my energy, it still worked, as it should have. And I see it  
took almost all of your energy to make that tornado, what a shame."  
Katakai announced.  
  
"At least I still have some energy left unlike you!" Silver retorted.

Katakai just smirked. Silver used her spirit energy to summon a sword into her hands.

Crystal was busy trying to get the guys free but was failing terribly.  
  
"Stupid chains." Crystal mumbled and began to toy with them.

"I can't cut them, maybe I can melt them." Crystal raised her body  
temperature and it seemed like it was working but the chains just  
reformed. A low growl escaped her throat and went to go retrieve  
Hiei's and Kurama's weapons.  
  
Katakai was receiving little damage but he was still very weak from  
the spell that he whipped up a moment ago. However Silver was badly beaten and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. There was a small pool of blood on the floor surrounding her.

She only had enough energy left to summon a weapon and use it for a short period of time; so she had to work fast.  
  
'Maybe I can fake a punch and stab him in the heart. I don't have a  
choice right now, I have to risk it.'

Charging at Katakai, Silver held out her fist like she was trying to punch. Katakai bought into her little trick like shed hoped he would. Bringing her fist halfway down, Silver used her other hand and drove the sword through his heart ending his life. Permanently.  
  
"Silver, help me with these chains, I'm unable to break or melt them. Maybe your wind techniques could help."  
  
"Stand back. Hurricane Storm!" wind surrounded the boys and light purple beams cut the chains holding them in place. Silver caught Kurama and Crystal caught Hiei.  
Slowly, Kurama opened his eyes.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay?" Silvers voice was just above a whisper but it  
was calm and gentle.

Then Hiei woke up.  
  
"Where... where are we?"

They gazed up and saw that you were holding them and they blushed lightly.  
  
"You're with friends." Silver smiled at Kurama and he smiled back.  
  
"How did we get here? How did you get here?" Hiei was amazed to find that they had found them even though their spirit energy was incredibly weak.  
  
"You were kidnapped by Katakai, we found you by tracking your spirit  
energy to the source which was here." Crystal informed them.

They both nodded and stood up. Crystal handed them their weapons. Then Hiei noticed that the both of them were bleeding.  
  
"Crystal, Silver, you're bleeding." Hiei snapped.

Silver didn't realize that she was covered in so much blood and she wondered why it didn't hurt.  
  
"Don't worry; it's you we should be worried about. Now let's get out  
of here."

Silver and Crystal looked at each other and grinned. They found an exit the led to the beach.  
  
About ten minutes later they came back to Genkai's temple.

As soon as they got there, they saw Yukina crying, hoping that her brother was all right. Yusuke was trying to explain to them what happened, that they were going to be alright.  
  
"Let us know when you're done crying." Silver said sarcastically.

The others all looked up to Kurama leaning on your shoulder and Hiei leaning on Crystal's.  
  
Boton was the first run to them.

"Come on let's take care of those wounds." Carefully Silver let Kurama into Boton's care and she helped him walk to the house. Yukina helped Hiei inside as well.  
  
"What about _your_ wounds." Yusuke asked in a shocked voice. Silver just chuckled and said, "They heal in time. We can tend to our own wounds."  
She turned toward the temple and went inside. Crystal followed behind her as well as Shizuru and Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke, you coming?" Keiko asked. Yusuke nodded and turned toward the door. 'Finally, things are back to normal.' He thought.  
  
Three Days Later:  
  
"Kurama, how are you feeling?" Silver asked as she entered his room.  
  
"A lot better now." He said, smiling and sat up. He looked at Silver with sorrow in his eyes. "Listen, about what happened the other day. I just--"  
  
"There's no need to apologize, I've already forgiven you. It was  
our fault that this happened. I'm sorry." Silver looked down but Kurama just pulled her towards him and smiled.  
  
"I would gladly be your friend. I'm just glad to see that you're  
alright." He stroked Silver's hair, and soon she was asleep in his arms.  
  
Kurama picked Silver up and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed gently so he didn't wake the sleeping wolf demon.

'Everything is back to normal.' Kurama thought.  
  
In Hiei's Room:  
  
"Hiei, are you okay?" Crystal walked into the room and sat next to  
Hiei on his bed.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you." He said. "I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me." Crystal only smiled and hugged him. His cuts and bruises were almost completely healed. "So," he asked her, "Friends?"  
  
Crystal chuckled for a moment and said "Friends 'til the end." They  
embraced each other once more. And Crystal drifted to sleep.  
Hiei was shocked that she could fall asleep so quickly, but  
never the less, he picked her up and placed her on his bed and left the room silently.  
  
Hiei and Kurama met in the hallway on the way downstairs. Kurama  
looked at Hiei and smiled the biggest grin that Hiei had ever seen.  
Hiei returned the grin though not as widely; smiling wasn't his  
thing.  
  
"Finally things are normal again." They said in unison and they walked downstairs together, side by side.


End file.
